elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Circle
|baseID = }} Guardian Circle is a Master-level Restoration spell in . Effects Guardian Circle creates a circle around the caster that heals for 20 points every second while also repelling undead creatures up to level 35. It requires both hands to cast. Guardian Circle has a standard duration of 60 seconds, increased to 132 seconds if dual cast. As a vampire with the Necromage perk, the spell has a standard duration of 90 seconds, increased to 198 seconds if dual cast. Perks The effects are constant as a Master level spell, but duration is affected by the following perks: *Master Restoration allows the spell to be cast for half Magicka. *Dual Casting allows the spell to last for a longer duration. *Necromage, if the Dragonborn is a vampire, increases the duration of the spell. Usefulness Combined with magic absorb from either the Atronach perk or The Atronach Stone, the caster has a limitless supply of Magicka as long as they are within the circle. As a Master level spell, the listed effects are not altered by any perks. This combined with the long casting animation means it is ultimately less effective than a combination of high level healing spells and Circle of Protection; the latter combination will repel higher level undead and heal much more than Guardian Circle. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 1220 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Colette Marence at the College of Winterhold sells this spell after the completion of the Restoration Ritual Spell. Trivia *Unlike other healing spells, Guardian Circle's healing effect cannot be altered by any perks; Respite and Regeneration do not change the healing rate of 20 points per second and the spell has no effect on stamina, and casting it as a Vampire with Necromage will only affect its duration and heighten the max level at which undead will flee. The healing rate always remains static at 20 health points per second. Bugs * Sometimes, after completing the Restoration Ritual Spell quest, Colette Marence will not sell this spell. **''Fix:'' Reload save before accepting quest, and completing Augur's task using only restoration spells. **''Fix:'' Reloading a save, after the quest is finished but prior to speaking with Colette Marence to buy the tome for the first time, may fix this. **''Fix:'' Reload a save from before the ritual spell quest has been finished. To be sure, one should ask Collette what she has for sale, before heading for the Augur. **''Fix:'' Casting Bane of the Undead immediately after surviving the ghosts and after receiving the spell from the Augur. Then going to Colette Marence. **''Fix:'' Casting Bane of the Undead in front of Collette Marence may fix this bug. ** If on a PC, one may use the console command set MGRitualRestBook to 0 to set the correct stage. Colette should then have the tome for sale on the next inventory reset. **''Fix:'' Removing your follower from your service before talking to the Augr may prevent this bug. However, at lower levels this will make the trial significantly harder. * Guardian Circle can be dual cast, however, the duration is still 60 seconds even though the Active Effects shows it is more than 2 minutes. Appearances * de:Schutzkreis it:Cerchio Guardiano ru:Защитный круг